


Don't Hate Me

by wolfgun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is… your fault,” Keith groaned, banging his head against the old building. “You were the one who insisted we go in, guns blazing, without our lions! This is what happens when--”</p><p>“It is not! You were totally and completely on board with the idea--” A few gunshots cut Lance off, ricocheting off the walls. Keith risked poking his head around the corner, seeing a total of 10 Galra foot soldiers running up. A hand gripped his upper arm, and he quickly withdrew to look at Lance.</p><p>“We need to either get out of here and hide, find a way to get to our lions, or fight them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> It ends happy I promise!

“This is… your fault,” Keith groaned, banging his head against the old building. His bayard flashed into his fist, and then a sword materialized from it. “You were the one who insisted we go in, guns blazing, without our lions! This is what happens when--”

 

“ _It is not!_ You were totally and completely on board with the idea--” A few gunshots cut Lance off, ricocheting off the walls. Keith risked poking his head around the corner, seeing a total of 10 Galra foot soldiers running up. A hand gripped his upper arm, and he quickly withdrew to look at Lance.

 

“We need to either get out of here and hide, find a way to get to our lions, or fight them.” The two of them, however, managed to run into an old ruined house with only one entrance. Not even any windows to escape through. Great.

 

“Alright, so… Option 3?”

 

“Option 3.”

 

“How do we expect to--” A huge blast blew the top of the wall to bits, and the two paladins quickly dispersed as rubble rained down from above. Another bomb shook the structure.

 

“Paladins of Voltron! Surrender now, or be killed!”

 

“Yeah, right. Surrender my _ass._ They’ll just kill us anyway,” Lance muttered under his breath. Keith glanced at him from across the room, his mouth a tight line; a silent agreement passed between them. _Kill, or be killed._

 

In the next heartbeat, Keith was dashing towards the door, while Lance promptly jumped through the hole in the wall made by the assault earlier. With shields activated, the two managed to hold off the Galran fire and pick off 3 assailants.

 

Lance stepped forward, taking out another soldier; but suddenly, he lost his balance. His weapon disintegrated as he fought to regain footing; a glowing purple rope wrapped around his ankle, and he was being dragged quickly towards the enemy. He twisted, trying to grab hold of the ground.

 

“Keith!”

 

The red paladin shot forward, grabbing onto Lance’s hand. For a moment, he played a game of tug-of-war with the Galra soldier, but soon enough, Keith’s feet began to slide. He grunted as one of the blaster’s hit him right in the chest; sending him flying into the wall of the abandoned house.

 

A surge of electricity set Lance’s body on fire, and he only had time to let out a strangled yelp before suddenly falling still, paralyzed.

 

Keith shook himself, standing up just in time to see the Galra soldier raise a blade. His legs moved, and in a flash, he was swinging his bayard forward, his brain overcome with panic. The time it took for the soldier’s sword to plunge into Lance’s chest vs. the time it took for him to get there first... It was too close.

 

His blade thrust right in between the soldier’s ribs, and Keith smirked, twisting the blade. The soldier choked once before falling lifeless. Then, taking advantage of the lull in battle, Keith quickly dispatched the remaining Galra. He danced in a quick circle, dipping and blocking and swinging, and as he stood victorious, the bodies dropped to the ground with a dull thud.

 

He stepped towards Lance, who was now unconscious, sighing inwardly and clutching at his side. The world tilted a bit, and he stumbled forward, careening onto the earth. He totally thought he had put his foot in front of the other. Groaning, he pulled himself into a sitting position, now registering the waves of pain emanating from his side. Sure enough, as he removed his hand, he could see the bright red patch of blood beginning to spread. Fuck.

 

He had been so focused on saving Lance that he hadn’t even noticed the soldier slash him.

 

He took several breaths to calm himself, then heaved onto his feet. Lance sure looked a lot lighter than he felt. As he slung Lance’s arm over his shoulder, he felt a fresh wave of warmness gush from the wound, and almost blacked out. Keith grit his teeth together, taking a step forward. He had to get them to safety.

 

Once his vision cleared, he staggered towards the cavern where they had hidden their lions; if luck was on their side, the Galra hadn’t found them yet.

 

By the time Keith got to the mouth of the cave, Lance’s breathing was growing stronger. He hoped to fucking god the damn idiot would wake up soon, because the only thing keeping him upright was sheer determination.

 

He confirmed the enemy hadn’t found the lions. The relief that washed over him was so strong at the sight of the two robots, his mind faltered and he swayed. His legs suddenly gave out, and he tumbled forward, dropping Lance and clutching his side. 

 

“Shit,” he hissed. It was so much easier to deal with this kinda thing with that damn Altean technology. “Shit, fuck, shit. Lance, you fucking asshole, wake the fuck up. Sleepy time is… over.”

 

When Lance didn’t respond, in favor of taking a nice little nap, he tested the comms. Nothing. Not even static. He huffed. Of course.

 

Keith moved to crawl over to Lance, but as soon as he engaged his side, white-hot pain shot up his spine. A scream tore through his throat, and he went limp. Fuck, the adrenaline wore off. Blackness danced at the edge of his vision, and he allowed his eyes to slip closed. With a groan, he slowly relaxed his muscles. Definitely not going to move, definitely not anytime soon.

 

{--+--}

 

Keith’s eyes flew open, and he jerked awake; it felt like his flesh was on fire, and his tongue was as dry as Lance’s puns. His breathing was uneven, and his heartbeat was sporadic; panic gripped him as he looked down, seeing a puddle of his own blood.

 

“F-fuck.” How long had he passed out for? “Lance! Lance, you fucking… idiot! How long are you going to… sleep… Ugh,” he gasped. Talking was exhausting. He could barely manage a whisper.

 

The blue paladin was still lying a couple feet away; still soundly asleep. Great, while he was slowly losing his lifeblood, his supposed teammate and fellow ‘friend’ was taking a catnap. Wonderful.

 

He tried everything. He threw rocks, mostly; after yelling didn’t work (he was too weak to yell), he grabbed every pebble and boulder in his reach. And even then, he had to take long intervals of breaks. Lance continued to snore lightly away. He collapsed in exhaustion.

 

“You’re a fucking idiot, Fucking Idiot Lance, I’m literally dying and you’re just fucking sleeping. I’m gonna die. Fuck.”

 

The last thing Keith remembers is losing feeling in his fingertips, watching helplessly as the scarlet pool underneath him spread farther and farther. He thought, as he was starting to give into the darkness, that his blood was the exact same shade as the red lion.

 

{--+--}

 

The minute Lance opened his eyes was immediately painful. He didn’t think that Galra ships were this bright. Were they? For all the doom and gloom, you'd think an alien tyrannical overlord would be decked out in black. You know. Style.

 

His vision slowly adjusted, and he grunted as the pain in his shoulders and head resurfaced. Why couldn’t he just go back to sleep? His head was absolutely killing him. At least he was able to make out his blue lion just a couple feet away, and for the moment, come to the conclusion he was safe.

 

But how did he get here, back in the cave?

 

Right, right… He was being attacked by the Galra, and had ended up getting shocked by that purple string… The last thing he could recall was a flash of red swooping in, and then… Lance shot up, against his better judgement; a wave of dizziness quickly followed.

 

Keith. Where was he?

 

He spotted the red paladin just a couple feet away, lying on his side. Relief was immediate; no, Keith wasn't taken by the Galra, and no, wasn't dying in a ditch somewhere. It also was a happy fact to know he hadn't ditched Lance, either. But then he realized that Keith’s back was to him, and he was oddly still.

 

Very still.

 

“Keith?” Nothing. “Keith!”

 

Lance was immediately up and walking towards him, but as he got closer he noticed the dark red spot underneath. _That better be part of his armor. A new ability?_

 

He fell next to Keith, carefully turning him over; only to see a gaping wound on his right side. The stench of blood was overwhelming.

 

“Keith! Keith, hey, wake up! C’mon, dude, this isn’t funny! Hey!” He quickly checked his pulse, and after feeling it beating faintly he collected the red paladin into his arms and wobbled towards the blue lion.

 

It was funny how warm Keith was. He was unconscious, and lost so much blood, but his body was still warm. He could still make it. Lance had to hurry.

 

“Allura? Coran? Shiro!? Someone, pick up!” The comms were dead, and Keith was dying. How wonderful.

 

His first priority was getting Keith first aid. But technically isn't it too late for first aid? First aid is supposed to be the immediate thing you do, and Keith had been laying there for a while. So isn't this more like belated aid? Shut up, Lance.

 

He laid the body down carefully in the cockpit of the blue lion, rummaging through the bins next to the control panel to see if there were any kits. It was all in Altean. Not for the first time, he cursed that damn language.

 

Wait, he was the first responder to Keith's situation, so maybe it is first aid after all, even though he's really, super, ultra late. Lance, focus.

 

He eventually found a package full of first aid stuff, after tossing aside nearly everything and opening all the boxes. He made a mess; but it wasn’t like he cared. Keith took top priority.

 

“Alright… Okay… Remember what they taught you in the Garrison, Lance… First step is… uhh… stop the bleeding?” He made a face, removing Keith’s chestplate and peeling off the top of his bodysuit. It looked like it had clotted already. That was good of course, but… gross...

 

“Second… is… wrap the wound? In something?” He found a gauze wrap, and tried to remember if he was supposed to do anything else. Honestly, he wished he had paid more attention to their emergency aid class. Pidge would know what to do. Even Hunk would do better. His hands shook.

 

“C’mon, Keith… Please… don’t die on me now.” He finished his work, tying the fabric and watching it absorb the blood like a sponge. Lance bit his lip. They needed to get back to the Castle, and soon.

 

But how?

 

He booted up the blue lion, trying to scan the atmosphere and surrounding space for Allura and the others. Nothing. Just like the comms, the blue lion’s sensors were being thrown outta whack. Coran had said something like this might happen, but damnit; his teammate was fucking dying, and all he had to show for this mission was a minor headache.

 

Why had Keith been such an idiot anyway? He usually doesn’t act so… so selflessly. Lance can see him doing something rash and stupid, but not for someone else. The amount of time it must’ve took for him to drag both himself and Lance from that old house to the cave… and how much blood he must’ve lost--

 

The blue paladin cut his thoughts short. _Focus_. Focus, on saving Keith. Nothing else. His hands were shaking, so badly. So, so badly. His eyes were stinging, and his throat was constricted. Fuck.

 

Keith had saved him. Now, it was Lance’s turn to save Keith.

 

After securing Keith down in the cockpit, Lance shifted Blue into gear, then quickly took off; if he had any hope of saving the red paladin, he had to act fast. Shoot through the atmosphere, and reconnect with Allura. Simple enough, right?

 

He felt a bit apprehensive about leaving the red lion behind, but… If Keith… _Focus, Lance. Focus._

 

Entering the cloud cover, he relaxed a bit. This was a bit too easy, he felt… but it also could just be luck. He frowned.

 

He felt blessed as the cloud cover dispersed, giving him a full range of vision. After a while of undisturbed flight, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the static sounding in his ears.

 

“Kei… -nce. Can y… -ear me?”

 

“Allura? This is Lance, do you--” He was jolted forward as something jostled the lion. Three Galra fighters were on his tail. Luck only lasted so long, apparently.

 

“-Ance! Where a-... you? We n--...Eith, th--”

 

“You’re breaking up! I can’t understand--Ugh!” He would have to take out the ships before he could leave the planet. He willed Blue to hear him, to help him save his teammate.

 

He dipped, bringing the lion into a nose dive, then quickly braked to bring himself behind the enemy fighters. There was no way they were besting him--not today. His laser dispatched one, and Blue lunged forward to bite the other, throwing it towards the last spaceship.

 

It dodged, and Lance cursed.

 

“Lance! Can you hear me?”

 

“Allura! I’m kinda busy at the moment, I need--” Lance evaded the shots of the opposing plane. “I have Keith with me! He’s in bad shape. It’s… it’s really bad. He’s barely… I just need to get to the Castle!”

 

“We’re coming in to help you,” Shiro said, and three dots showed up on Blue’s dash. Lance smiled, grateful; but that quickly vanished when a whole slew of enemy ships appeared on the radar directly after.

 

“Shiro, Pidge, Hunk; we’ve got company!”

 

“I see it!” Pidge swooped down from the cloud cover, firing a beam at the ships. They dispersed. “What the hell!? Can they dodge like that?”

 

“Hunk! Help me open a path to the Castle! We have to get Lance and Keith up there!”

 

“Roger!”

 

“Where’s the red lion?”

 

“It’s back there, on the planet! Don’t worry, Allura, it’s hidden!” Lance grunted as the blue lion was thrown forwards. He glanced back briefly at Keith. “Hurry!”

 

“We’re working on it!” Hunk went into a full belly flop; spreading out the yellow lion’s limbs and dropping on top of at least five fighters. Shiro supported with his jawblade.

 

“Now, Lance! I’ll escort you!”

 

He followed Shiro all the way up, gaining speed--the fighters took pursuit, but Pidge appeared, this time catching the ships in a very wide lazerbeam. New move?

 

“Alright, now go!”

 

“Allura, open up the emergency bay!”

 

Lance landed ungracefully, jumping out of his seat and gingerly picking Keith up in him arms. The red paladin looked pale. He was sure his lip was going to be raw, from all this stress.

 

He met Allura there, and upon seeing the two of them, especially Keith’s state; her eyes widened with worry.

 

“Coran’s preparing a healing pod now.” Lance just nodded, picking up the pace towards the infirmary.

 

He only hoped to god, the gods, or whatever benevolent higher power that existed in the universe--that Keith would be okay.

 

{--+--}

 

Lance glanced into the ovaline glass, wondering briefly if this is how anyone else felt while he was in there. Well, they had only waited a day until he was healed, but Keith…

 

He’s been in there for 3 so far. Allura said it would be 5 days at the least.

 

He wondered if he had looked as peaceful as Keith now did, floating in there. The red paladin looked asleep, like he didn’t have a care in the world--like nothing could bother him. Totally different from the usual frowny faced, folded arms, temperamental Keith that Lance remembered. He pressed his palm to the glass.

 

“You’re still here?” He jumped as Shiro’s voice sounded behind him. No wonder the leader had escaped from a Galra prison; his steps were as light as feathers.

 

“I--I just…” Lance was unable to meet his gaze.

 

“You’re worried.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. A fact.

 

“He… This happened because he protected me, Shiro. I couldn’t do anything. While I was unconscious, he… bled out. Alone. I--” Lance paused as his voice cracked. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t.

 

“He’s going to be fine,” Shiro soothed, placing a hand on the paladin’s shoulder. “Keith’s a fighter. He won’t go down that easily.”

 

When Lance looked up, Shiro was smiling down at him.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Still, if he was being honest, he missed the bantering. The attention, the constant rivalry. It confused him. He rested his forehead against the glass as Shiro exited. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like for that to be completely gone.

 

“... I know,” he said, to an empty room.

 

{--+--}

 

On the fourth night, he couldn’t get any sleep. He paced back and forth in front of Keith’s pod, glancing up every once and a while to check on his status.

 

He heard footsteps behind him, and was surprised to find Allura standing there.

 

“You’ve barely left this spot.”

 

When he didn’t answer, she walked forward and took his hands in hers. Lance looked down, watching her thumbs rub circles in his palms. She guided them to sit down in front of Keith, and dragged his right hand into her lap.

 

“You know, on Altea, we had a custom of palm reading.”

 

“Yeah, we had that on Earth, too. It was mostly bogus. A buncha posers…” Lance coughed, quickly looking back to Allura. “That’s--that’s not to say I think Altean palm readers are fake, it’s just--”

 

“Don’t worry, Lance,” her voice was lightly accented. “Earth readings may have been an imitation of our practices. Here, let me show you.” She shifted so she was facing him, and Lance did the same. Normally, he would be excited about the fact he was so close to Allura--but now, all he thought about was Keith, and how he had almost died.

 

Lance watched as she turned his hand over, smoothing her pointer finger over his knuckles, down to the nail, and then back up. It seemed very methodical, and when he looked up to her face, her eyes were closed in concentration.

 

“Allura--”

 

“Shh.” His hand was flipped again, and this time she did the same thing; tracing over his bones. Lance was skeptical she was doing anything other than massaging his hand, but he humored her. It was better than brooding, anyway. Brooding was Keith’s shit. He sighed. Of course, always back to Keith.

 

“You’re actually a very honest person,” Allura began, running a finger over the lines in his palm. He frowned. Anyone could tell him that. “That honesty, however, tends to be one-sided; you tell the truth to others, even if the timing is inappropriate.” She shifted her grip, taking his left hand in one and right in the other. She compared them.

 

“Overall, you’re very uncertain. While you’re honest when it comes to others, you’re very dishonest when it comes to yourself.  You act like you know what’s going on, but when it comes to matters of the heart, you run away from the truth.” She hummed, nodding.

 

“There is a truth that you have been running away from, a very vital and heartfelt matter that you must come to terms with. If you don’t, it has the potential to ruin relationships.” He pursed his lips, eyebrows knitting together. There were several things he avoided. Which was she referring to? Allura opened her eyes. “All in all, Lance; it is important for you to be truthful to yourself. Also, I foresee a future where, as long as you follow your heart, you will be unimaginably happy.”

 

She stood, and Lance watched her go.

 

“Ah, one more thing.” She paused in the doorway. “This matter… has everything to do with a certain red paladin.” Lance started a bit, immediately turning to stare at the pod. Well, great. Keith, at the moment, was not in commission. How the hell did that reading help?

 

He leaned back against the healing device, closing his eyes. A few more hours. Just a few more.

 

{--+--}

 

At some point, he must have fallen asleep; because he woke up in his bedroom. Shiro or Hunk must have moved him there. He rubbed his eyes, looking at the time. It was 6 pm.

 

“Shit! Why didn’t someone wake me! Keith was supposed to get out of the pod 2 hours ago!” He bolted out of his room, sprinting to the infirmary. But the only thing he found there was Keith’s empty pod, the lights in the room off. He ran his hand down his face, grumbling.

 

“I’ve waited for five fucking _days_ for this, and goddamnit--no one wakes me the fuck up, and fucking Keith is walking around, and _damnit why didn’t anyone wake me up!_ ” He stomped around, pulling at his shirt and glaring at the floor.

 

“You waited for this?”

 

“Yeah, I did! I barely got any fucking _sleep_ \--” He froze. Wait a second… that voice.

 

“Aww, I’m touched, Lance.” He turned to see a very alive, very smug Keith, standing next to the door. Or… his ghost. “I heard you spent a lotta time in here.” Lance felt the heat rise to his cheeks, almost immediately. He moved to cover his mouth.

 

“I--I didn’t! You--”

 

“That’s weird… I distinctly remember hearing your voice when I was in there… A lot.” He took a step forward, and Lance took a step backward. The blue paladin pointed at Keith, frustration and uncertainty boiling over.

 

“How the hell was I even worried over someone as insufferable and idiotic as you? Why the hell’d you fling yourself onto that damn soldier’s sword, anyway! Even a goddamn novice knows not to pull that utter bullshit!” Keith’s smirk instantly turned around.

 

“What the hell do you mean? Was I supposed to let you die?” That familiar dip in his brows, the way his lip curled in anger--it was definitely good to be back in the swing of things. His stomach churned.

 

“I wasn’t going to die, you--”

 

“It’s not like I sought out specifically to get stabbed half to death! The soldier was just… You were unconscious, right? Or at least couldn’t move! The soldier raised his sword and you were going to die!”

 

“Yeah well, _you_ were the one that almost ended up dying!”

 

“Because _you_ wouldn’t wake up from getting shocked, and I--” He stopped, suddenly, as he noticed Lance turn away. A moment passed. "Lance--"

 

“I’m sorry, okay?” He wouldn’t look at Keith.

 

“Huh? Lance, I really didn’t mean--”

 

“Just shut it, Keith.” His fists were clenched tightly by his side, and he started towards the door. If he stayed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his emotions in check. The last thing he wanted was for Keith to laugh at him as he cried. He was stopped as the red paladin seized his hand. Shit.

 

“Lance--”

 

“Look, I said I was sorry, so just--Let go!” He could feel the tears now, and he was sure his voice cracked--god, his throat was dry and thick and--he suddenly stopped struggling as Keith’s arms wrapped around him, awkwardly.

 

“They told me. That you brought me back.” His breath rushed past Lance’s ear, as soft as his words. It was awkward, of course; because Keith was always fucking awkward about everything, and Lance was awkward about Keith. He was frozen. His brain kept looping over and over, and he knew he had to do something, but Keith was hugging him and that was enough to stop his entire thought process.

 

“Are you… uh, okay? I mean, I didn’t mean what I said… And, uh--you were pretty beat up too, I--” Lance suddenly shifted around in the embrace, moving to hug Keith back. Tightly. Very tightly.

 

“I didn’t think you were gonna make it,” Lance whispered, leaning his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. He breathed in deeply, feeling that this somehow wasn’t real; that Keith was actually still in the pod, that he would wake up and Keith would actually be gone. He smelled like stale medicine, but underneath, Lance could just make out that familiar cinnamon aroma.

 

Keith reached up, hesitantly; he didn’t really know what to do, in all honesty. He’s never had someone hug him like this, much less from someone like Lance--but he chose to take a chance, anyway. Lance stiffened a fraction as he felt Keith begin to run his fingers through his hair, but quickly relaxed as his eyes closed.

 

“When you fell,” the red paladin said, quietly; “I didn’t really think about myself. I could… I could only really think about how that soldier’s blade would pierce your chest.” Keith squeezed his eyes shut, jaw working. A knot of anxiousness formed in the bottom of his stomach, but he pressed on. “I didn’t even realize I had been cut until after.”

 

Lance moved again, and Keith was almost completely sure he would throw up; he hated talking about feelings and shit. He definitely didn’t anticipate the other boy would run his own hands through Keith’s longer, thicker hair. He shivered, but only slightly.

 

“Keith… You’re alive.” Lance breathed in again; raising his head to lock gazes with the other.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Keith threw him a lopsided smile, and Lance found himself smiling back. The red paladin suddenly became aware of how close Lance was; feeling almost burned by the hand on the nape of his neck and where the heat from his body touched Keith. He made to pull away, and the two of them broke apart.

 

“Uh… so… How long was I out?”

 

“Wait a second. I’m still in the moment.” Lance held up a finger, moving forwards again to look directly into Keith’s eyes. Keith leaned backwards.

 

“You, uh… Sure you didn’t hit your head when you fell?”

 

“Just shut up, Keith.” He yanked Keith’s collar, a completely determined look in his eyes--but then he stopped, right as their noses were an inch from each other. Keith could see something in Lance’s eyes, some kind of emotion he’d never expected to see--something that wasn’t anger, wasn’t sadness… it was almost… happy. But it was softer than that, more--Lance bit his lip. “Alright, so like, don’t hate me.”

 

“I’ve already told you--”

 

Lance shot forward, and Keith grunted as their teeth clacked painfully together. The kiss smoothed out, and Lance was surprised at how soft Keith’s lips were--at how Keith hadn’t pushed him away, at how they were still kissing, at how he felt Keith’s grip tighten on his jacket. He has a brief thought of _is this what Allura wanted me to do?_ Until he feels the other boy’s hand come up to cup his cheek, and figures that it didn’t really matter.

 

They parted again, breathing heavily. Lance was burning, and he felt an odd giddiness at the sight of the deep red blush on Keith’s face.

 

“L-like I said… I don’t hate you, idiot. How many times do I have to repeat it?” Keith’s eyelashes were so long. Lance smirked.

 

“You may have to say it again… I can’t hear you that well. Hit my head when I fell, remember?” At this, the red paladin huffed, spinning around Lance toward the exit.

 

“Remind me again why I have to deal with someone like you?”

 

“You just said it, didn’t you? That you don’t hate me!”

 

“I thought you couldn’t hear.”

 

“I said… not very well.”

 

“I’m going to train.”

 

“Aww, c’mon Keith! We were bonding! Bonding!” Keith suddenly stopped, and Lance almost ran into him. He turned, leaning in close.

 

“We can bond more, later,” he said. Lance blinked, before leaning away, face heating up again. Just what the hell did he get himself into? He definitely blames Allura for this.

 

The door gave a quiet mechanical sound as it opened and closed, and in the next beat, Lance followed after.

 

What a hell of a mission he was sent on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that kiss scene isn't too unrealistic or awkward...... I mean, if it's awkward it's fine because that's the embodiment of Keith and Lance but... hm.


End file.
